


Sinner

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Backstory: How Copia Joined The Clergy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catholic Guilt, Character of Faith, Confessional Sex, Corruption, Crisis of Faith, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Ghoul Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: A catholic priest gets caught in a storm, and seeks shelter at a mysterious castle up the hill, where a lustful sermon is about to be interrupted.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on my tumblr!

The chapel was lit by candlelight for midnight mass. The pews were filled by devout Siblings of Sin, hanging onto the third Papa’s every word. Tonight, he was preaching about one of his favourite sins, and the favoured sin of many of the clergy: lust.

“When you feel our Dark Lord's influence on your body, it is all-consuming,” Papa preached. “But lust... it feels different, no? Even more powerful. Think of the wars that have been waged in the name of righteousness, dictated secretly by desire.” He picked out a Sister in the front row, tickling her chin. “It feels good, yes?” She nodded, lips parting. Papa turned his shrewd eyes to a Brother beside her. “You feel it between your legs. A deep want. A longing that can only be filled by another, or your own touch. I am not immune to the grips of lust either-- I feel it every day in fact, and it is a welcome feeling. I indulge. Do you know what I do, Sister?” He turned his attention back to the pretty young thing, who looked as though she was about to orgasm from rubbing her thighs together at Papa's probable approval. He went on, directing his attention to his entire audience in the chapel. “I pleasure myself, or seek pleasure with another who has given the mating call. I satisfy carnal lust with mutual orgasm for both achieved, as each of you should with enthusiasm!”

Just then, there was a loud knock on the doors of the church.

Papa looked up in a state, but held up a finger to his ghouls who had gone to open it. Instead he swept down the centre of the chapel and shooed them off to do it himself. Whispering to one of them to finish the sermon with a communal prayer, he took off his mitre, handed it off, and walked to the front door.

The doors opened on a shivering man. He had a soaked fedora on that was acting more like a small birdbath now, clothes also soaking. He squinted at Terzo as if he was nearsighted, then his eyes got very wide.

" _Buonasera_. I seem to be, eh... quite hopelessly lost in the storm, and happened to notice your castle atop the hill here. I am so sorry for the intrusion, so late into the night.”

“That is alright,” Terzo replied, already working his hooks into the handsome man, “I like late-night _intrusions_.” The man blinked, trying to get past the painted skull.

“Ah. Well, I wouldn't have happened into your humble abode unless it was absolutely dire.”

“Don't worry,” Terzo grinned wickedly, eyeing the wet bible the man clutched tightly in black gloves, “Love thy neighbour, yes?”

“Oh!” The man smiled, stepping inside at Terzo’s invitation. “It is lucky I happened into the home of good, God-fearing people!” He eyed the skull paint warily. “You’re Catholic?”

“Ehhh, something like that.”

“I am of the Church, actually. A Cardinal. My name is Copia.” He gave a stiff, awkward little bow.

“My name is Papa Emeritus III. Also of the Church.”

“Which ch--”

“You look like a drowned rat. Follow me, come inside now.”

“Ah, thank you, thank you.” They left the foyer, past candelabras and tapestries fit for medieval times. “It is a very beautiful place,” Copia remarked, tucking his gloves into his pockets. He sneezed into his hat.

“Oh, Cardinal. You are coming down with something.”

“No, no, I—”

“Let's get you warm, before you catch your death.” Terzo smirked at the word _death_. Copia agreed, shuffling behind as the Papa seemed to glide ahead of him. “You know, I was just giving a sermon when you knocked,” Terzo said, leading him up a grand old stone staircase. Copia glanced apprehensively up at the stained glass depicting devils and horned serpents. He always had been partial to the darker art of his own faith, but these made him nervous. They were displayed in a flattering light... almost one that encouraged worship.

“Oh yes?” Copia managed a smile. “And what did you speak about, Papa? Temperance? Chastity?” Something about hearing this nervous little man of God calling him Papa aroused Terzo even more.

“Lust,” he told Copia.

“Oh. Yes, the effects of such a sin can be potent...” He seemed to be speaking from experience, but perhaps that was wishful thinking on Terzo’s part.

“I agree, Cardinal. Such a wonderful feeling, no? Although, not as lovely as what comes after.” Copia swallowed.

“What kind of church did you say this was, eh Papa?”

“This way,” Terzo said, ushering the Cardinal down a corridor lit with flickering sconces.

“Yes.” They walked in silence for a moment. “You know, all I need is a phone to—”

“Ah, sh sh shh. Rest tonight, telephone tomorrow.” Terzo glanced back, holding up a stern finger. “Sleep is good for the blood.”

Copia squeaked. "What?"

Terzo tried, but couldn't hold back his laughter. “Oh my God, you should take a look at your face.” The Cardinal shifted, looking down. Terzo’s laughter faltered. “I see you are uncomfortable. You do not appreciate my vampire joke?”

“No, no. It was alright. I am an easy target for jokes, I understand that. It's just...” 

“Yes?”

“Your blaspheme.”

“My what?” Terzo deadpanned.

“You said...” Copia gestured awkwardly, “You said, oh my...”

“God,” Terzo finished, and Copia reddened.

“Yes.”

The Papa was astounded at how devout this man really was. It was a throwaway expression, but he would milk this. “And what has God done for you, hm?” Terzo asked, stopping his stride to turn to Copia. He advanced, walking the other man up against the wall of the quiet corridor until he dropped his bible. “What treasures has he shown you? Enlightenment? Through what? Depriving your body of its needs? Of its wants? What do _you_ want, Cardinal?” Terzo purred, lips inches away from Copia’s. Copia’s own lips were parted, eyes half-lidded and brows knit in pained indecision.

“Only to be free of sin.”

“You call it sin,” Terzo growled, inching his lips closer, “I call it something else.” Copia let out a soft moan, and immediately felt the shame for it. He reached up and fingered the crucifix hanging around his neck. Terzo watched him fiddle with it, smiling.

“Are you praying to your God, Cardinal? What are you asking him for? Forgiveness, for the hardening of your cock?” A soft whimper from Copia. “The lust you feel burning through your deprived body?” He leaned in to ghost his lips by the trembling Cardinal’s ear. “Ask him to absolve you of your sin while you stand here and wish for something you have denied yourself.” To his credit, Copia tried to justify it. But he couldn't. He was soaked to the bone, and his clothes hid nothing. “What other blasphemous things could return that sweet blush to your cheeks, Cardinal?” Terzo’s smile was that of a cat circling a trapped canary. “Your body betrays you. It wants to _fuck_ , mm? When was the last time you got to fuck somebody? When was the last time you _came_?” Copia stuttered, looked around, shifted his eyes anywhere but Papa. His voice when it finally came out was small.

“I-It was two months ago.”

“Go on.” Copia’s eyes slid shut. The shame was returning.

“It was... oh, Dio mi perdoni, it was during confessional.”

“Hmm, now we are getting kinky,” Terzo hummed. “How did this happen? Tell your Papa.” Copia shivered.

“I... was listening to a Sister's confession. She was in tears, wracked with the guilt of her sins. She had touched herself, you see. Used her own fingers to pleasure herself, thinking of some boy she knew before she joined the convent, but...” Copia heaved a sigh, “Her words burrowed beneath my skin, set me on fire. This poor girl confessed her sin to me through cries for absolution and I touched myself as I listened.”

“Tell me how,” Terzo all but groaned, beginning to rub himself under his robes.

“I put my hand on top of the bulge in my pants. I prayed for my carnal reaction to quell, but it did not. With every insistent push of my palm, it only grew. I had to relieve it... and so I did. I don’t know what came over me—it was as if I had the Devil inside me.” This time, Terzo did groan. “I stroked myself until I...” Copia’s breath hitched with a moan at the memory, “I spilled my seed into my fist, all over my cassock.” He swallowed again. “The smell was thick. It smelled of sex, of sin, and I know she could smell it too. I have never felt so bad.”

“Was it bad when you came, or after?”

“Well, I...” Copia sighed through his nose. “After. When I came back to my senses.”

“And that was the last time you indulged,” Terzo murmured. Copia nodded.

“Yes. _Mi dispiace molto_ —”

“Do not repent so readily your sins to me,” Terzo cut him off. “I think you know by now I will only encourage them.” Copia’s eyes flickered down to Terzo’s full lips like the candlelight flickering around them. “What do you intend to do with this, eh?” Terzo asked, glancing down at Copia’s erection. “Do you intend to pray it away until it softens by God's will, or until he decides to forsake you, a lust-ridden priest, letting you cum in your pants with barely a touch?” Copia let out a strangled breath as the Papa got so close they could feel the heat radiating between their skin. “Where was your God when you could feel the cum dripping down your wrist in the confessional booth, Cardinal?” Terzo sneered. “Perhaps he turned away. Do you think he is watching right now?” His smile was evil, almost as illuminating as the light. “I hope so.”

“Ave Maria,” Copia moaned, and crashed his lips forward into Terzo’s. Terzo was taken aback, not expecting the Cardinal to be the one to make the first move, but he wasn't complaining. Copia kissed like a starving man, which in a way he was. They broke away, but the need that filled the air between them had only grown.

 _Do you want this?_ Terzo asked with his eyes, holding a hand in front of Copia’s straining cock, not touching, waiting. Copia quickly nodded, and at the first touch of the Papa’s hand on his sensitive member, he nearly buckled. Terzo caught him and held him up against the wall with a knee between his legs, which Copia ground himself into gratefully.

“You are well endowed, no? You should be proud,” Terzo teased, unbuttoning the soaked pants with one hand. “If we were spending the night under different, more practiced circumstances, I would gladly receive this inside me.” Copia’s whine was high-pitched, and Terzo made quick work of the pants before the Cardinal’s happy ending came before his own; he prided himself on always trying to time things just right with a partner. He took Copia’s sizeable cock out, swollen and throbbing, and reached in to take out his own. “Is this alright?” he asked. Another desperate nod prompted Terzo to gather their cocks together, stroking them with the slick of Copia’s copious amount of pre-cum drooling from his slit already. “Have you ever had it this way before, Cardinal?” Terzo rasped, breath shallow from the pleasure. “I think no, if your face is anything to go by.” 

“N... eh...” Copia gave up trying to speak, simply shaking his head in answer to the question.

“You like it? My cock sliding against yours?” Terzo grunted. “I sure as shit like it.”

“You have a filthy mouth,” Copia gritted out.

“After your little confessional story, I would say you do too. I _like_ your filthy mouth.” Terzo glanced down at the feature in question, watching the Catholic man's mustache tremble. “Have you ever sucked cock with it?”

Copia surprised Terzo again by nodding, this time eager to explain, getting off on it now. “It was when I was a young man. Bible camp.”

“Fuck,” Terzo actually laughed. “I would say it is an anomaly _not_ to suck cock at fucking bible camp. Not that I have had the pleasure.” Copia looked ruffled, but not for long, hips now angling into each stroke. “So then, Cardinal. It appears you were not as virtuous as you try to be. Perhaps you have a little indulgence inside of you?”

“I have always found it hard to adhere to the rules of the faith, it is true,” Copia stammered, “But I do so in my devotion to God.”

“No. In your devotion to the _worship_ of him,” the Papa hissed. “You never answered my question. What has your God done for you?”

It took Copia a second to muster up a response. “He has... given me hope.”

“You are right, you cannot possibly give yourself hope.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Do you know how I worship my Lord?” Terzo asked. It was a dangerous question with a dangerous answer, and though Copia had only known the other man upwards of 20 minutes, he could sense this. “I give in to desire, to lust, because it is not wrong. If it feels good, it is _not wrong_. Does _this_ feel good?”

“Yes,” Copia whispered.

“So why deny yourself?” Terzo had been half hard during mass, so this was a lucky turn of events. Even though he would have found his pleasure with someone else that night, likely that young Sister in the first pew, this was better. This gave him a thrill, and he was already nearing completion.

“I...”

“You will feel gratification you never have, and you will do so with a prayer on your tongue. A prayer to _me_ , begging me to let you.”

“Signore sopra, perdonami le mie trasgressioni, sono impotente per il mio corpo,” (Lord above, forgive me my trespasses, I am powerless to my body) Copia gasped, and reached up to grab Terzo by the hair, tugging hard. “Make me cum, Papa!” Terzo gave a broken cry, shooting his load in his hand, both of them squeezed together. At the added fluids and facial expression of the Papa, Copia’s cock jerked. The man shuddered, tossed his head back, and came as well, ropes of white hitting the front of Terzo’s black vestments.

As they both came down from their climaxes, the third Papa glanced down, raising an eyebrow. “Your trajectory is impressive,” he said, dragging a finger through the mess and licking the offerings. Copia looked up through his eyelashes, just as wrecked as Terzo had aimed for him to be since he saw him in the doorway. His brown hair was askew and his bottom lip was red from biting it. The crucifix hung glaringly around his neck. “Come, come. We must get you dry, warmed by the fire! We welcome all here at the Church, and you are no exception. I'll have the ghouls bring a change of clothes.”

At the mention of ‘ghouls’, Copia asked again, breathlessly, as he was led into the comfortably gothic sitting room. “What kind of church is this?” he repeated, starting to piece things together in his mind.

“My dear Copia,” Terzo said, smirking over his shoulder, “Tonight you found the Church of Satan. If you are interested in leaving the bible behind, we could use a sinner like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terzo pays Copia a visit back at his Church in Rome.

Although the Cardinal had departed three days prior, Terzo found the memory of him had burrowed its way into his mind deep enough to haunt it. Swirling the granules of sugar around his glass of absinthe, the Papa looked out his window into the night. If the Green Fairy allowed him a hallucination, he wished to see the nervous priest return to his door and stay for longer this time. Terzo’s grip on his drink tightened, thinking of parted lips and a back pressed to the wall just outside his door.

Three knocks at said door interrupted his lustful haze. They were sharp and quick, telling of who was waiting on the other side. Terzo hummed. “Enter.” The door opened, and Special Ghoul stood in his wake.

“Forgive the late intrusion Eminence, but I discovered some... questionable reading material in your hallway.” Terzo turned to look, frowning. For any sort of literature to be considered questionable in this Church, it must really be something. Special looked around as if he was checking to see if Terzo’s paintings had eyes, then held up a book. _The Holy Bible._ Papa began to smile.

“Ah. Not mine.” The ghoul remained in sceptical silent, so Terzo went on in reassurance. “We had a visitor the other night; he was of the Catholic faith. He must have dropped it on his way to my quarters.” Special, too used to the Papas’ recreation by now to question this, simply nodded, and he handed the book over. Terzo took it in his hands, turned it over, and opened the back cover. He set his absinthe down. “What have we here?” he mused, reading the inscription.

_To: Copia._

_Let light guide you._

_Love always, your Mama._

Beneath it, there was something else, inked in barely legible red.

_Property of St Maria Sopra Minerva Basilica Church, Rome, Italy._

“Ghoul?” Terzo smiled. “Fetch me travel accommodations, yes? I will be taking a little trip to my ancestral country. Do not tell Secondo, I am not stopping at a vineyard with a shopping list.”

\----

It was late, and the Cardinal could feel the weariness in his bones. He knew better than any that the mind could manifest its turmoil in the body, as he had felt nothing short of unwell since his return from Linköping on missionary business. _Why did that damn storm have to lead me into that castle?_ He found himself wondering this into the early hours nightly. _Why did God see fit to guide me into the arms of the devil? The arms that were so welcoming..._

Copia sighed, walking by the entrance of the chapel. Of course disciples of Satan would draw him in like that, bewitch him through carnal sin and pray on the weakness of man. Although, Copia had to admit that not all the stories that they taught him in seminary school were true. They did not keep him there, chain him up or sacrifice him. They did not bleed him or chant in tongues. The Papa of that Church had only brought out of him what was forced down with great struggle over many years.

_There was the guilt again._

The Cardinal supposed it would be easy enough to run from it by confessing, kneeling before the altar and telling of a ghoulish character who dragged him in by monstrous claws. But all he saw when he closed his eyes were talented hands, in gloves emblazoned with an inversion of the cross he had prayed before all his life. As much as he would love to tell this ghost story and lift all blame from himself, these hands had done nothing but light a candle to illuminate the sin inside him that could not so easily be overshadowed. He could deny it before God, but he couldn't deny to himself that he had wanted everything the Papa had done to him, and loved every minute of it. The most startling of all was how at home Copia had felt in those halls.

The middle aged clergyman sauntered into the chapel, hands clasped behind his back. Usually he felt warmed by the eyes of the statues, each tribute to Saints and Angels watching over him beneath frescos of the heavens. Tonight, he only felt their judgment pricking his skin like fire.

_Why should he be judged for acting on impulse? Why should he punish himself for the pleasure he felt, live in fear for his immortal soul because of a simple temptation?_

Copia hushed these protests, nervously grinding his teeth. God worked in mysterious ways, and this was obviously a test. Getting on his knees and reaching for the crucifix that hung around his neck, Copia mumbled a few words before the altar. He didn't bother lighting a candle. He didn't want to draw any sort of attention in here—not many members of this Congregation wandered the halls at night, but he wanted to make sure he’d be left alone.

This hope was dashed when Copia heard a shuffling from the confessional booth at the back of the chapel. Eyes wide in the moonlight streaming in, he squinted that way. He really did need glasses.

“Hello..?” he called out cautiously. If his eyesight served him, there seemed to be a pair of shoes on one side that he could see beneath the curtain. “Oh,” Copia muttered to himself, startled up out of this position. “Apologies my child, but... confession is closed for the night.” Still, the shoes remained unmoving. Copia tried to stifle his grumblings. He supposed this was his chance to atone a little; do something selfless, to save his mortal soul and all that. He didn't know what he would have said in his prayer anyway.

Sliding into the opposite side of the booth, Copia fixed his cassock to look presentable, even though no one would see him. He slid the window open, facing forward. “Forgive me, I did not mean to come off as cold. The Lord always has time to listen to forgive.” _Hypocrite._ Copia winced at the self-inflicted jeer, and instead focused on the voice he'd soon hear confessing. But no voice came. Copia shifted. “This is the part where you, eh... tell me stuff,” he deadpanned.

“Did He forgive you for what you did?”

Copia thought perhaps he didn't hear right. “Brother, would you repeat--?”

“I am sorry, I know there is a protocol for this sort of thing.” The voice was obliging, and it was distinct. It sounded familiar. “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. Si?”

“Si,” Copia frowned, “Yes, that is how it goes.”

“Yes. I have sinned.” His voice was so familiar... but whoever it was, they were taking their sweet time.

“Repentance is the first step,” Copia encouraged. His curiosity got the better of him. “Are you a senior clergym—?”

“So, let us count my sins. I say stupid things. I say shit, sometimes. I say ‘fuck’ a lot.”

“Well,” Copia stammered at his frankness, “That is not exactly unforgivable. To be quite honest with you, I stub my toe sometimes and—”

“Do you know Cardinal, the last time I entered the house of God, I could feel my vestments _singeing_ at the bottom? It was a strange feeling.” Copia swallowed. _It couldn't be him._ He had left Papa Emeritus back in Linköping, never to hear from him again. “Of course, it was only because I was neglectful and my matches had scattered in my pockets, but I never claimed to be fucking perfect.” Copia shifted.

“Try to use discretion with your language when you are in here, va bene?”

“Ah yes, bene. You see? I have a foul mouth. But I think you know this.” Copia took a deep breath. “The spirits in the walls of this church know it too now. My power is palpable, and so is the ultimate blaspheme, walking into your holy sanctuary with _hail Satan_ on my lips.” Copia felt the flush through his entire body. Despite the words that should have set his very soul on edge, his pants were already tightening just as fast as his hands were on the bench, fingers desperately frozen to avoid the enticement he knew would come.

“Why did you come here?” Copia whispered.

“I came to confess. That is what I came for, that is what I intend to do. You will hear me, or am I mistaken in thinking you are a servant of God?” Technically, Copia couldn't deny him this. For all he knew, the man could be coming to convert. Copia wasn’t a fool however, and the prospect of what Papa really _had_ come for made him wary.

“Please. Go ahead.”

“First, to confess what I thought of these last three days.” Copia stayed apprehensively silent as Terzo went on. “Truly, it is your doing I am in such a state. It is not an easy feat to plague my mind as you have, Cardinal. I take different lovers every night, I fuck them, I bring them to their knees by my touch and have them eating from the palm of my hand like kittens lapping at milk. Sometimes, beyond the carnal sense, I do not even know them. But you? I remembered you. I remembered the irresistible way you begged me to gratify you. You remember this I trust?”

“Yes,” Copia replied, voice cracking. His cock twitched in its confines.

“Mm. Did you pray when you returned here, Cardinal? Did you cleanse yourself of the Devil's touch?”

“You are not the Devil,” Copia responded in a low, steady voice, the first rush of confidence he had felt all night.

“No?” Terzo chuckled, having too much fun with this. “What is the difference in your mind?” Unfortunately, his stroke of confidence had run out, and Copia couldn't think of a witty retort. He was too busy trying to force his growing arousal down. _Damn the deprivation of basic needs in this clergy. Teenage boys jerk off as often as they brush their teeth._ That made Copia flush in embarrassment again, with a small streak of spite. That’s what Papa had done to him—reduced him to a horny adolescent again, a slave to his urges. At this point while listening to that voice growling in his ear, it wouldn’t take much more than the brush of his glove to finish in his pants, untouched. The Cardinal’s neglected cock gave another jerk at the thought. Terzo’s whispers came through the thinly-veiled window again, derailing Copia’s fantasy.

“How do you know I am not the serpent?” he whispered, drawing Copia’s dubious attention back. Silence befell the booth for a moment before more shuffling, and the curtain was drawn on Copia’s side. An unintelligible protest turned into a moan as Papa stood before him.

Terzo looked nothing like he had that night. Instead of a dramatic black chasuble, he had dressed more casually, in a white and black getup. Copia had his eyes fixated on the inverted cross on his breast pocket, shimmering onyx in the beams of moonlight and impossible to ignore. _Was this the trial? Was this the Lord’s way of testing him further, pushing him to the brink to see if he would fall?_ If it was, Copia had already failed as soon as Terzo dropped to his knees and pulled the curtain closed.

“What are you doing?” Copia breathed. Terzo’s eyes flashed up wickedly.

“Come now, Cardinal. I think you are not so innocent that you don't know.”

“Not here...” Copia had the decency to protest. Terzo had the decency to hesitate.

“Then where?” He tentatively moved a bare hand up the Cardinal’s leg, gauging his reaction. “Somewhere you can lie to yourself afterward and pretend you're still a good boy?” Copia moaned, and his legs parted ever so slightly from the touch. It was unavoidable—they were nearing the point of no return. The Papa’s eyes fell to the bulge in front of him salaciously, straining against the thin material. “Tell me. Have you ever been sucked, Cardinal?”

“No,” Copia whispered, biting his fist. Terzo raised an intrigued eyebrow.

“You have been robbed of this pleasure for too long then,” he murmured. “For what, thirty years since you joined the Congregation?” Copia sniffed.

“Give or take.”

“ _Too long_.” His gaze flickered back up. “Do you want to know how it feels? Hm? You want to feel Papa’s tongue licking your cock, worshipping it with a warm mouth? It is a feeling like nothing else, in this world or the next.”

“ _Ah, merde_. What do you know of the next world...?”

Terzo smiled. “We in our Congregation do not run from knowledge—we embrace it. We drink it down like fine wine, soaking up every last drop.” That imagery was considerably phallic, the hand on Copia’s thigh doing nothing to disprove this double entendre as it dug in and massaged.

“Ai,” Copia hissed, arm flailing out with nothing to grab onto. Terzo grabbed him by the wrist instead and directed him to bury in locks of black hair; Copia was thankful for something to tug in his frustration. Terzo felt the pain of the pull tingle through his scalp, and his lips curled up. He looked ethereal between the clergyman’s legs; demonic.

He reached up to undo Copia’s belt, and the first touch of Terzo’s long, deft fingers wrapping around him again made Copia want to sob in gratification. “Every time I touch you, you fall further from grace,” Terzo grinned. “I can think of a similar story. A certain angel, no?”

“Don't you dare compare me to Lucifer, insulti a Dio,” Copia groaned. As if in response to this name, a forked tongue licked out over the head of the Cardinal’s engorged cock. The noise that came out of Copia was far from holy. The forked tongue swivelled around his appendage, making Copia jolt on the bench and stifle garbled encouragement. “How can a taste so sinful belong to a man so unspoiled?” Terzo wondered aloud.

“Please,” Copia swallowed, forgetting the pride he fought so hard to conceal, “I am...”

“Tell me what you want. You want me to stop?”

“ _Mai_ , _never_... I want you to use your... your fingers in me.” Terzo’s lips once again split into wide approval of this.

“That is the Cardinal I remember. You want to be defiled, no? Taken by something evil. A bastard of God.” He shrugged. “I am more so a child of Satan than a lost one of your Lord, but I am a close substitute for a desperate man.” His eerie stare once again fell to the drooling head of Copia’s cock. “So fucking filthy.”

Copia breathed out shakily. “I am filthy. I cannot resist. I... I know what I want.” Terzo stood, and took Copia’s place on the bench. With a pat to his thigh and that one white eye boring into the Cardinal, he tugged Copia to sit.

“You feel this?” Terzo whispered in his ear, grinding his hard cock up against Copia’s ass. “You feel how hard I am for you?”

“I do,” Copia breathed, and Terzo ground his hips up again. “It will only get harder once I start to finger my Cardinal, yes? Now you ride Papa’s thigh. Drag yourself against him, use me to show how _badly_ you want to cum.”

“Fuck,” Copia muttered, starting to drag his cock against the other man’s thigh, the rub stimulating the skin between his balls and his ass. Terzo gave him a playful slap on the wrist.

“What happened to ‘watch your language, Papa’? Not very Catholic of you. You kiss your sweet Mama with that mouth?” Copia turned slightly, and Terzo nudged him back to his previous position. “Go on. You are not finished.” Copia whined, trying to stifle his heavy breathing as he only increased his pace, grinding down hard on Terzo’s thigh. “I can feel how ready you are,” Terzo whispered. “Are you going to cum, Cardinal?”

“I...”

“Let me see you cum just like you did that night. The stains were very hard to get out you know. My ghouls had to work through the night.” Copia shivered again at the mention of ghouls, whatever those were. Unfortunately, Terzo noticed. “Do you know what ghouls _are_ , Cardinal?” Copia shook his head, but he dreaded the answer. “Devilish creatures,” Terzo murmured, lips trailing down Copia’s trembling neck. “Demons from the deepest pits of Hell, summoned to do our bidding.” Copia shuddered again, Terzo steadying him. “But they do not only serve. We fraternize with these ghouls. Some of them even like to engage in more... recreational activity.” Copia let out a moan at the thought of fucking a demon, the thought of Terzo fucking a demon. Immediately as if his mind was on auto-repent, he prayed that thought away. “You pictured it, didn't you, Cardinal?” Terzo chuckled, teasing his hand down Copia’s chest. The Cardinal let out a punched out whine, a noise of desperation Terzo’s cock couldn't ignore. Terzo sucked air in through his teeth as he braced himself to last. “...You thought about what it would be like to fuck a creature like that.”

“I thought you were one,” Copia muttered. Terzo huffed a laugh.

“I flatter myself with my devilish titles.”

“But your tongue—”

“Ah, ah... the moonlight can play many tricks, can it not?” Copia wasn't convinced, but he didn't get much time to contest it as the Papa behind him ground his hips up once more. Terzo’s hand reached beneath Copia’s cassock again to pump him, and Copia couldn't resist leaning back into the other man’s chest.

“Per favore...” Copia breathed, his voice betraying him.

“Remember. I want to hear you tell me what you want. I need to hear the words.” Copia barely knew what he was begging for anymore, much less how to put it into words.

“I need... something inside me.” With one stroke of his hand, Terzo swiped the precum from Copia’s cockhead to smear down to his hole. Copia wiggled in his lap, emitting another one of those sighs, so with little warning, Terzo slipped his middle finger inside the Cardinal’s tight hole. Copia gasped like he was drowning, clutching at Terzo’s suit. “Ah... it is not enough, eh...!”

“You want another one so soon, my little harlot?”

“N-no... not enough lubrication.” Terzo could feel the heat radiating off of the other man from his blush. Sparing Copia the humiliation of asking again, Terzo removed his finger with the ease of a gentleman. He held it up to signify a moment’s delay, and reached into a pocket, taking out a small unmarked bottle like one would find in an occult apothecary. He popped the lid, and slathered two fingers in the oil inside. He then moved his fingers back down to slip the same finger back in, the slide smoother this time. Copia arched into the touch.

“Much better, no?”

“Ooohhhmmhmm.”

“You know, you are not _spasming_ as frequently as I thought you would be. You have done this before, bellisimo?” Copia stayed silent, by stubbornness alone or simply due to the sensations of the wet finger stretching deeper into him. Terzo didn’t press—he liked the mystery of Copia’s sexual history, though the expert clench of his muscles betrayed any sort of innocence he previously fooled Papa with. After a few pumps of the one finger, Terzo added the second. Copia gasped, starting to grind down into it, so Terzo went for a third. _There was the spasm._ Copia’s entire body tensed, so Terzo removed the third, leaving it at two. “It's good?” he whispered in Copia ear. “Are you going to cum on your Papa’s fingers, so dirty?” Papa nearly lost his breath as the Cardinal rocked the small of his back into the neglected bulge behind him.

“Would you like to... that is, will you, eh...?” Another rock down on to him, and Terzo had to hold him still so as not to cum in his own pants. The realization crept up. “You want Papa to fuck you on his cock?” Terzo inquired, laving his tongue along Copia’s jawline. Copia inclined his head to provide better access.

“Lo voglio, si, _per favore Papa.”_

With suave movement, Terzo assisted Copia in lifting his clothes and opening him up for better access. They worked together in the tight space to accommodate the Cardinal’s position, before Terzo took his cock out and held it ready, groaning at the touch on his painfully hard member. Copia let out a moan that would put the Ministry's most lustful Siblings of Sin to shame, as he sunk down slowly onto Terzo’s cock.

“Ahhh, fottutamente bene. _Fucking good_. You like this...? You like feeling your Papa's cock that he gives you, fills you up with?” Copia began to clench those muscles again with abandon, using thighs too strong to match his arms to fuck himself down.

“Yes, yes, I love this big cock,” the Cardinal hissed, “I want to fucking cum on it, _cazzo_ , cazzo mia Papa, make me yours!” Terzo stopped the stream of obscenity by slapping a hand over Copia’s, shrewd eyes narrowing. Copia’s own eyes grew wide, afraid his recklessness would end at last in a bite to his jugular or worse from the unpredictable man behind him. Instead, both heard shuffling footsteps approach the booth.

“Hello? A shy voice came from the other side. Carefully, Terzo removed his hand from Copia’s mouth. When he didn't immediately speak, Terzo flicked him on the ear.

“A-Ah! My child?”

“Cardinal,” the voice said, “It's Sister Marion. Thank the Almighty Father you're here. I couldn't sleep.”

“Yes, this is a quiet place to think. I come here... mmm, sometimes, to do so. What, ahh, seems to be keeping you from your rest Sister?” Copia shot a look up to the ceiling, praying to anyone who would listen at this point to keep it together and hide properly the fact that he was seated on a cock while giving heavenly advice.

“Well, you see...” Marion’s soft voice spoke again, “I've been thinking thoughts I really ought not to be thinking.” Terzo leaned in closer, pressing a kiss below the other man’s ear.

_“You Catholics "sin" more than Satan himself.”_ Copia swallowed, digging his elbow into the Papa's stomach. He wiped sweat off his forehead, swallowing again until his throat felt dry as he bit his lip hard.

“Please. Get these thoughts off your chest, Sister. I am here to listen, and the Lord is here to absolve.” The cock inside him found his prostate, and Copia smacked a hand against the wall. Marion drew back, worried.

“Cardin—”

“Forgive me,” Copia wheezed out, mouth falling open, “I am... not well...”

“Shall I return another time?” Terzo flicked Copia’s ear again, which Copia interpreted as a warning. He’d better continue and finish this, or he probably wouldn’t get to see his own finish.

“Oh, no Sister. Please. You were saying?”

“Thank you Cardinal. It started last night, you see. I began to have Unholy thoughts about my dormitory partner, Sister Agathe.” Copia’s eyes slid shut as he felt Terzo’s cock begin to rock up into him again.

“Oh. Lustful thoughts, Sister?”

“Yes,” she replied, voice trembling, “The same sort of thoughts I used to have for James, my betrothed before I joined the convent. Oh, I'm going to Hell, aren’t I?”

“Not before I fucking do,” Copia growled, mouth falling agape in a silent gasp.

“What?!”

“I said, eh, not if I have any say!” He exhaled as calmly as he could, grabbing Terzo’s thigh as the thrusts began to pick up to a regular pounding. “M... _mmm_ , my dear Sister, you are a gentle c-ah! Creature, who never misses a single sermon. In his eyes, you are- ah! Already saved.”

“But you don't understand!”

“I don't?” Copia whined, nearly chewing off his own tongue. Terzo had reached around and begun to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts. He was about to fucking blow, he couldn’t stop it.

“I imagined doing awful things with her. Dirty things. I thought of her making me...”

“You what?” Copia inhaled. He already knew the answer, somewhat of a similar outcome awaiting him.

“Well... making me...” Copia couldn't hold it back any longer. Terzo returned the hand to cover Copia mouth, jerking him quickly now and pounding hard as he stifled Copia’s groaned out curse. Terzo would not let up the thrusting, and it was starting to make the bench creak. “Cardinal...? Are you... pleasuring yourself?”

Copia’s wrecked response of _‘n—oo—o’_ sent the Papa over the edge. Copia squeaked as he felt Terzo shoot his warm seed inside him, the large cock twitching with every last drop until Copia also reached his orgasm. His vision blurred slightly, unaware if he was still speaking or not but hoping he was not. He came down off of the sensation slowly, Terzo giving him a few last tugs. His voice came out tired—ragged and hissed.

“Say three Hail Marys Sister... and do not speak of this to anyone.”

Thanking him, the Sister left quickly. Terzo let his head thunk back against the wood. “This Sister. She has a sweet voice, eh?”

“We don't do that here,” Copia snapped.

“Too bad,” Terzo huffed. “If what I’ve seen of this damn religion tells me anything, it's that everyone here could use a good orgasm.” He nudged Copia’s chin up fondly. “Like that one.” Copia got off of him, Terzo groaning as he tucked himself back up. Silence fell, souring the air between them.

“I should go,” Copia murmured, voice small. He was fiddling with his crucifix.

“Ah bene, Cardinale. I fear my visit was in vain, if I could not help you see.”

“See...? See what?”

“That which you have so painfully denied. There's a darkness in you, Cardinal.” Terzo shrugged. “I like this. But there is also a light, which you squander in your servitude of a God who keeps you from it.” He stood, running a hand through his ebony hair as the two exited the confessional back into the chapel. Before he forgot, Papa pulled something from inside his shirt. Copia took the book from his hands, squinting at it through the darkness. “Think of me when you kneel at your bedside, Cardinal,” Terzo said, blowing him a kiss. With that, he turned on his heel, and walked toward the doors of the chapel. As the Antipope reached it, he heard a soft voice.

“Papa?”

He turned to find Copia standing. Behind him on the altar lay the Bible, and his silver crucifix discarded on top.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Copia adjusts to his new role as Satan's disciple, he learns that Terzo isn't the only amorous resident of the Church.

The carriage ride on their last leg of travels was a long one. Through the woods the winding road stretched, in the thick of the tall trees that led up to the castle of worship. The horses pulled the ride along the twisting path, the dark having long since closed in on them. Night bugs and animals surrounded them, beady eyes watching them from behind every leaf and stump.

A distant wolf howl made the Cardinal’s shoulders jump. Papa sat across from him inside the carriage, lounged to the side and smirking. “Afraid of the creatures of the night, Cardinale?”

“I’m not certain you can call me a Cardinal anymore,” Copia replied with a huff.

“Would you prefer I call you _ben appeso_?” _(Well hung)_

Copia blushed, then flinched at the sound of a dog snarling. “What eh, happens to live in these woods, Papa?”

“Nothing that would kill you,” Papa replies, glancing out his window. “…fast.” Copia swallowed, keeping his hands on the bag he had packed in its lap. He didn’t own much, since material possessions were warned against in the Catholic Church, lest you be deemed greedy. Copia had five of his favourite books, some meagre changes of clothes,

“Is that everything you own?” Terzo asked.

“Yes. Everything. There is nothing e—” A small squeaking noise emitted from Copia’s chest, and Papa’s eyes widened. Copia’s did too, and two tiny paws came clawing out.

“There is a rat in your lap,” Papa deadpanned.

“Ah. Yes,” Copia replied, biting his lip. He looked down into the big eyes of the small white baby. _“I thought I told you to stay put.”_ He looked back up, trying to think of some excuse. “I… I am sorry, Papa. I met her years ago, and she had been my one friend at the Church. I couldn’t just leave her there. I-I understand if you don’t want rats in your—”

“Cardinal, please.” Papa put up a hand, and though he didn’t look altogether charmed by the small creature, he waved the hand in dismissal. “I do not care if you keep your small friend.” Copia let out a small noise of joy, and as if it could sense the approval, the rat scampered happily up to kiss Copia’s neck. The man let out a giggle, and Papa had to sigh at the sight. When he had finally tucked the rat away, the Cardinal directed his attention back out the window, a blush barely visible along his cheekbones.

“This is the path I took when I lost my way that night. I recognize some of it… thankfully, the sun went down after I exited the forest.”

“What were you doing all the way out here?” Papa brought up. “I never asked.” Copia looked down to his lap, where his rat had settled.

“I was on missionary business. Trying to spread the word of God.” He scoffed, and Terzo studied him.

“You truly have renounced this word, haven’t you?” Copia looked at him straight on, perhaps more sure of himself than he had ever been.

“Yes.” The fire in his eyes was doused almost immediately following as a bat flew by the carriage window. Copia yelped, and Papa set off laughing.

“We have bats, too! It is all very Dracula-esque, no?” Terzo’s eyes narrowed, lips curling up. “You. You are my Harker.”

“If Dracula fucked Harker,” Copia retorted, avoiding eye contact.

“Yes. But, we are not vampires at the Church. Just your everyday Satanists, with flair.” He winked. “Do not have a worry.”

Copia couldn’t help but disobey this request as they approached the looming castle. He never thought he’d see this place again, yet here he was, prepared to live in it. The thoughts of the shadowed corridors, flickering candles and singing praises to the very entity Copia had spent his life casting out and preaching against, was nerve-wracking. Then again, as he had learned this past week, everything was a matter of perspective, and the perspective from down below seemed to be a lot more in line with his own values, however repressed they had been.

The cloaked valet hopped down from the top of the carriage, and took Copia’s bag for him. Papa held out his arm.

“Shall we?” Copia glanced down at it.

“Do you really think we ought to be walking in, arm in arm?”

“It is my church,” Papa said. “I can do whatever the fuck I want. Andiamo, Cardinale!”

So, that settled it. The two walked in, and the bags were set down in the foyer Copia had visited once before.

“As inviting as you remember it?” Papa sighed fondly, putting his hands on his hips. Copia glanced around at the two gargoyles guarding the door. One was a goat brandishing a knife that seemed to be dripping with real blood. The other was some sort of feral monster with a screaming human being torn apart between their stone teeth.

“Yes. Very, eh, homely.” Papa looked down, saw what the Cardinal was staring at, and chuckled.

“You will get used to Fifi and Foufou. They come alive at the witching hour.”

“What?!”

Papa laughed. “You take me too seriously, it is too easy! Here we are—ghouls! A hot meal for myself and the Cardinal, and take the bags!” He leaned in to rub Copia’s shoulders. The ghouls were cloaked in black robes, skewing Copia from seeing their faces. “I will show you to your chambers for the night, and tomorrow morning we will get you sorted, si?” Copia nodded. For a split second, he thought of asking Papa if he could sleep with him. He quickly banished that thought. It wasn’t like Satan himself was going to jump out from under his bed and drag him down to Hell! Wait… that’s your new master, he thought to himself. You should want that now.

With a sigh of confusion, Copia felt his head spin. Maybe he had made the wrong decision. Catholicism was all he knew, and for so many years of his life. He couldn’t just decide that his sworn enemy was his master now… could he?

“You are thinking too hard,” Papa scolded him, walking him down the hall. “I can almost hear your thinkings.”

“Yes? And… what am I thinking?” Copia laughed nervously.

“About the penne primavera waiting for you in a hot dish,” Papa smiled, patting him on the back. Copia’s stomach grumbled at the thought. “It is as good as it sounds. This way.”

Copia got settled with his things after Papa led him to his room, and ate his late dinner. It was a small space, but he figured the next day, he would be assigned real quarters. He was used to living like this anyway, even if this was his permanent bedroom. The Church was never big on excess.

At least the Cardinal wasn’t lonely when he got into bed. Bella the rat scampered over his head, prodded at his nose until he sneezed, then tucked up right beside his head on the pillow. Copia smiled, and began to relax a little. An inverted cross hung upside down above his bed, and he forced himself to adjust to it. _It’s still a cross! Just… blasphemous. Yes._

He sighed, flipping over. As he got to thinking however, he began to realize that this was the right decision. No more guilt. Knowledge was encouraged here, fruits of years and years of discovery. He almost thirsted for the books he could get his hands on here, what he could learn. Perhaps Lucifer was a benevolent God. Perhaps he took pity on Cardinals with scars inside of them, more so than his former God ever did.

When morning came, Copia awakened with his head smooshed into the pillow, drool down his cheek and flopped out on the cushion of his pudgy stomach. He felt like he had slept for a thousand years… was it the incense? He checked the time, and nearly scrambled for his clothes to race to mass, before he caught himself.

_Oh. You are no longer under the restriction of Catholic rule… and Sloth is one of the Seven Deadly Sins._

For some reason, this was amusing to the Cardinal. He rolled out of bed, stretching to his toes and scratching his stomach. He looked down to see a tent in his underwear. He knew what that was from of course. Sharing travelling quarters with Papa had had quite the effect on him, when all he could think about the entire time was getting fucked in the confessional by him the other night.

_Well. Lust was another of the seven sins. Why not take care of two birds with one stone?_

Copia took care of himself slowly, trying to convince himself it was okay, not as awkward and shameful as it was taught to be. Years of hating himself for even having these urges kept bubbling their way to the surface, but Copia replaced them each time with images of Papa on his knees before him, with the sounds of his moans of praise. After he had cleaned up, he slipped his smart black cassock on, positioning his black biretta and checking himself in the oval looking glass.

A knock at his door startled him. “Si?” he asked.

“Morning!” Papa called. “You are ready?”

The two walked down the hall. “Her name is Sister Imperator,” Terzo explained. “She intimidates even me, so I can’t even imagine how frightened you will be of her.” Copia didn’t have time to be offended as Terzo barrelled on. “Just smile and nod at whatever I say. Perhaps a laugh here and there.”

“Smile, nod, and laugh. I got it,” Copia nodded, wringing his hands together. He imagined some scary lady dressed in a red robe, black tears streaking her face with inverted crosses tattooed on her palms. But when the door to the head clergy office swung open, all who stood behind the large wooden desk was a short older lady, who looked like a typical principal.

“Sister!” Terzo greeted, and took her hand, kissing it. “You’re looking well. More than well, I would say. Gorgeous, dare I suggest?”

“I would recommend against it,” she said, giving him a pointed look. “You wanted to see me?” Terzo cleared his throat.

“Yes, eh—Cardinal! Meet the Mother Superior of our Siblings of Sin and manager of the clergy’s public affairs, Sister Imperator.”

“Sister,” Copia smiled, laughed, and nodded. Imperator stared at him, shaking his hand apprehensively.

“Hello.”

“He is a new convert,” Terzo explained. He leaned in. “I converted him.”

“I’m sure you did,” Imperator deadpanned. Terzo coughed, averting his eyes. Imperator turned to Copia. “What’s your name?”

“I am Copia,” he said, taking off his biretta. _Damn! He didn’t smile, laugh or nod that time!_ He had to remember to keep that up.

“Copia. New converts always please me. I remember my first convert. The fool ended up falling into a fire pit during a ritual.” Copia smiled, laughed, and nodded. Imperator narrowed her shrewd eyes at him. 

“You find this funny?” Copia’s eyes widened.

“N—”

“Hm. Perhaps he will fit in here,” Imperator smiled at Terzo. “It was quite funny indeed, though those outside the Church may not have thought so.” Copia relaxed, cursing the perspiration his body had just broken out in all over. “Where did the Third find you?”

“I am of the Catholic Church,” Copia said. He smiled tightly. “I was.”

“A Catholic?” Imperator raised her eyebrow at Terzo.

“He was a Cardinal

“No. Out of the question.” The Sister shook her head. “He must go through years of training to even think about earning that title back. To be a Satanic Cardinal is a very different thing than one of God.”

“I realize this, but—”

“He does not even know where the Church washrooms are, let alone our sermons, our laws, or our values.”

“This is true,” Copia offered.

“So how can he preach and write as a Cardinal?”

“If I may,” Copia interjected again. “I… know a great deal of the biblical tales of Lucifer, the fallen angels, and the many princely demons of Hell. I was a devout Catholic, but my attraction to the darker side of my religion was great.” He shrugged. “I spent many a night in the Church library, reading all I could about the Fall, the Serpent and the apple, temptations and sins, all of this. All it is now is a matter of…” He tilted his head. “Switching perspectives.”

Imperator studied him, nodding slowly. “You have potential. I see a darkness in you we could use.”

“This is a compliment,” Terzo qualified, easing Copia’s expression of fright.

“But I must impress upon you the seriousness of learning our texts, our symbols, our magic, and our daily prayers. Without this knowledge, your worship will be in vain.”

“I am a fast reader,” Copia said.

“Very well. I will prepare material for you to familiarize yourself with. We welcome you to the Church, Cardinal. Now—go to level two, to be fitted for your new suits.”

A knock at the door sounded. When Sister gave the okay, a tall, very old man came lumbering through the door. His eyes were milky white, and they chilled Copia to the bone. “Sister? I have left my Werther’s somewhere.”

“Have you checked in your shitter?” Terzo snickered. The old man turned to point at him.

“I will write you out of my will, boy.”

“Your candies aren’t here, Papa,” Imperator said, and gave an exasperated sigh. “They may be behind your mitre, like last time.” With furrowed brows, the old man checked behind the tail of the mitre, and found three golden candies. His face blossomed into a wide grin. “Sister! Have I told you lately… that I love you?”

Imperator pursed her lips at him. “Yes.”

Terzo and Copia left the office, a great weight off of Copia’s shoulders. “Papa?”

Terzo turned. “Si?”

“Inside, she called you ‘the Third’. What did she mean?”

“I have two brothers,” Terzo told him. “I am the youngest. Perhaps you will see them about, haunting the halls.” He rolled his eyes, and Copia guessed by his expression and verb choice that he didn’t think very highly of them. “Please do not take my language as hatred for them,” Papa quickly corrected. “I love them very dearly, with all my heart. But, brothers are brothers, you know this?”

“I don’t,” Copia admitted. “I am an only child. An orphan, actually.”

“Well. Here, you gain many brothers and sisters of Satan’s disciples. Here you never feel alone. Not on Papa’s watch!” He walked a little faster. “I must go to take care of a few things I am already quite behind on. You have a lesson to attend to, yes? Here is the way.” He took out a piece of paper, and a small pencil. Using the wall, he sketched something up, and handed it over.

“This is the fitting room,” he said, pointing with the butt of the pencil to a small drawing of Copia at the end of a map of halls. “…And this, is my bedroom.” He directed attention up to the top corner, where he had drawn two figures that resembled the two banging in a bed.

“Charming,” Copia deadpanned.

“I expect to see you there tonight, eh?” Terzo slapped him on the butt loud enough to turn heads. Blushing red, Copia watched Terzo wink his way and jog off.

Copia walked on for a bit, until he came to what he thought was the correct hallway. Looking up from the map, he ran into someone’s chest. “Ah. Pardon me, shit…” He bent down to pick up whatever he had knocked out of the other person’s hands, and suppressed a squeak. This person was wearing vestments. Picking up the books, he stood, already tense. The man was about the same height as him, and had skull paint just like Terzo did. This man’s was different, however. While Terzo’s was lined with solid black along the cheeks, this design was painted to look like a real skull, with lined cheekbones and slats drawn down the mouth.

“Guarda dove stai andando.” _(Watch where you’re going.)_

“Si, si. Scusi.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

“Il sono nuovo—” Copia gave a flustered laugh. “Eh, I am new here. Cardinal Copia.” He gave a deep bow, and the man stared down at him like a subject. After a second, something in his eyes changed, and he became more obliging all of a sudden. Friendly even, as much as a man who looked like that could be.

“Cardinale? You seem inexperienced.” 

“At what?”

The man smirked. “Everything.” Copia felt heat rush to his loins at the penetrating, evil gaze. “Il sono Papa Emeritus Secondo.” So, one of Terzo’s older brothers.

“A pleasure, your… unholiness?” The Second held his smirk.

“That will do.” He brushed in a little bit closer, too close to mean anything other than what Copia could sense he meant. “We were discussing the matter of your inexperience.”

“I assure you,” Copia swallowed, “I am very competent. I was such back in the Catholic Church.” A disturbing grin spread across The Second’s face, mostly disturbing in that it was getting Copia hard.

“Corrupted, mm? Defiled. Stolen from God, fallen from grace like our Great Prideful Lord.” Papa reached forward to brush an errant piece of hair from Copia’s cheek, leather glove smooth against the skin there until it stroked down to his neck. Copia shivered, and the other man leaned in to whisper. “The things I could do to defile you, little one. The likes of nothing you’ve seen in this world.” As quickly as he swept in, he bows out of the Cardinal’s personal space. “You can find me if you choose to look.” Lifting his chin and narrowing his eyes, The Second brushed past Copia, walking with poised authority away. Copia felt he needed to sit down after that encounter. Was everyone of this congregation so forward?

Trying to focus on the map, Copia remembered how to walk. He ended up finding the right room fairly easily, and entered after a light knock.

“Hello?” he called. “I am here for my, eh… suits?”

“Who’s it for?!” a voice came from the back.

“I am new. I think I need my measurements done, and all that.”

A face popped out from the back from behind a pile of clothes. More of a mask. Silver, with horns, and an opening for the mouth below. “Hey there! No problem!” The being came out from the back, and walked over. Holding out his hand to shake, the person towered over Copia. Copia looked up, in awe of the diabolical mask. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. A question startled Copia out of his trance. “What’s your name, friend?”

“Copia,” he choked out for the second time that day.

“I’m a nameless ghoul called Swiss.” He shook Copia’s hand heartily. Copia stood, stunned, as the other went to grab some supplies. So these were ghouls? His eyes lingered over “Swiss,” watching the way he moved. He had tight fitting black clothes on, suspenders, and his sleeves were rolled up to the forearms. Still affected by his meeting with the Second Papa, he couldn’t help but feel aroused by the cool. Fearful curiosity became desire, and he looked down as Swiss came back over.

“I’m gonna need you to get undressed, just to your skivvies. Gotta measure you properly.”

“I understand,” Copia stuttered out, and turned away. He really shouldn’t feel embarrassed undressing in front of what was essentially a servant, but the Cardinal didn’t want Swiss to see that he was aroused at all. He supposed it would be obvious when he was down to his underwear, however.

“You’re scared,” Swiss mentioned. Copia turned to look over his shoulder.

“I am not _scared_ of undressing myself!”

“You’re scared of me.”

Copia swallowed. “A little.”

“Where’re you from, hun?” Swiss asked, leaning against the wall. Copia opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was too busy eyeing the ghoul up and down, trying to pretend like he wasn’t. “You smell like a child of God to me, even though you’ve got Emeritus the Second’s cologne all over you.”

“G-God?” Copia blurted. He winced. Taking the Lord’s name in vain was still something he would have to get used to doing. “Eh, yes. Well, no. Not anymore.”

“And that’s why you’re here, getting new threads.”

“Yes.” Copia hesitated. “You said you can smell the Second on me?”

“Smells like you had a good time.” Swiss winked.

“Ah, no. No, we simply talked. I am more interested in…” He gestured, trying to find the words.

“His little brother,” Swiss chuckled. “Aren’t we all?”

Copia readjusted in his seat awkwardly. “You said you can… smell?”

Swiss leaned in, almost over his shoulder. “I can smell _everything_.” Copia began to feel warm under the collar. Swiss trailed a finger down Copia’s back, and took a deep breath. The Cardinal fidgeted under the attention. The ghoul’s scent was noticeable almost immediately, like ash after a fire, Frankincense and a hint of sulphur.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“You are a… a demon?” Copia asked. His voice wavered more than he would have liked.

“Something like that.”

“You will forgive me. I… was brought up on the idea that creatures of your kind are hateful, evil beings.”

“I can be evil if you want me to be.” Swiss gave him a wink, swinging around to brace his arms on either side of the Cardinal. “I can be anything you want me to be.”

“How about we figure out my clothes first?” Copia asks, flustered. Swiss pats him on both shoulders. 

“You got it, daddy-o.” Swiss got down on his hands and knees, and an image of Terzo’s forked tongue entered Copia’s mind again. _Calm down. Don’t let him smell anything on you._ The slight tilt of the ghoul’s mask and the brown eyes beneath snapping to Copia’s crotch told him this was a lost cause. To his credit, the ghoul didn’t say anything. He measured in silence, refraining from cozying up any closer than he needed to. Not even a touch lingered, though they did in the Cardinal’s mind. As the ghoul worked, Copia began to hear organ music rise from the floor below.

“Mm. Midday mass,” Swiss told him with a smile. “I’ll never get over the sound of those pipes.”

“It is beautiful,” Copia nodded. “We had one similar to it at my Church.” He listened in to the piece. It was nothing he had heard before, but it was truly beautiful. “Is Papa preaching?”

“You bet your cute ass. Sometimes I like to sit in on Papa’s sermons. He’s much nicer to my kind than his brothers were.” Copia thought of what Papa must look like down there. Dressed in the robes he had met him in, mitre on his head. He would be preaching at the front of the chapel, talking about sinful things that only served to tighten Copia’s pants. He imagined candles lit all the way up the pews, a monument to the devil behind him as he shouted and praised the pride and lustful rapture of His Unholy Majesty.

_He could get used to this._

“All done,” Swiss announced, bouncing up. Copia blinked.

“Ah. That was quick, for such an accurate job.” He regarded the scribbled measurements. They seemed to be written in a different language, one that Copia in all his years of translation had never seen.

“My work is always nice and thorough,” Swiss winked, and patted Copia on the back. “Let’s go get you into the Dark Lord’s style, Cardi.”

Once the fitting was finished, Copia left the small room with four new suits. One red cassock, one red suit, one black suit, and one white suit that seemed a little translucent. “For leisurely strolls in the garden with Siblings,” Swiss had explained. Copia didn’t know of any Siblings, but he could imagine doing this with Papa. He imagined a place like this would have a wonderful garden, beautifully gothic as he liked.

His mind lingered on the demon he had just met, and wondered what the ghoul might look like without the mask. The arousal at the thought made him nervous. Copia checked the time on the wall, figuring he had a couple hours before meeting Papa. He could wander the halls, admire the architecture as a man free to admit the beauty of the darker side of the Bible.

After a walk around the locely Church grounds, Copia had discovered one secret passage that led to a hidden library, a courtyard with fountains, and a study with ancient first edition paintings in them. This place was truly a reservoir of culture and knowledge, and it made the Cardinal hungry for more.

On time, Copia arrived at the X in the map drawn for him. The hallway leading to Papa’s room was fittingly long and grand, decorated with a blood red mural of carnage. Copia stared at it with his hands clasped in front of him, transfixed. The artistry was beautiful.

The door opened at the end of the hall. Papa stood in the doorway in a loose black bathrobe. He extended an arm behind him. “Velcome.”

“Why are saying it like that?” Copia asked, eyes narrowing.

“It was another vampire joke,” Terzo sighed. “Just get in the bedroom.” Once inside, Copia felt Papa’s hands on his back, and for the first time since that morning, he felt himself calm down. He relaxed back into the touch, groaning. “You continue to make these noises, I will not be taking my time with you tonight.” Copia opened his eyes, and saw a ghoul waiting in the shadowed corner of the room. He tensed. “Do not be alarmed. You seemed to be so interested in demons when last we spoke. I had the mind to provide one for you. He is under my command tonight… and yours, if you so wish.” Terzo beckoned the creature with a single flick of his wrist, and the suited servant came forward. Terzo brushed his lips against Copia’s cheek, and paused. “I see you two know each other. I can smell a hint of sulphur on you.” His tone was light, playful.

“I fitted this one today,” the Swiss ghoul said, bowing his head. Some of his charisma from earlier had dimmed—he was on his best behaviour for Papa.

“Ah. So you are familiar with the Cardinal’s prize feature.” Papa snaked a hand down to cup Copia’s bulge, and Copia sighed, leaning back into the other. Then the Papa got a good smell of his neck.

“What?” Copia breathed. The other man drew back. When Copia turned to see what the matter was, he could see Papa’s eyes visibly darken with bitterness—nothing he had seen before with him.

“You have met my brother, eh?”

“Yes,” Copia nodded, confused. “He stopped me in the hall.” Terzo walked in to nudge Copia’s chin up.

“And what did the two of you get up to in the hall?” Copia tried to speak, and Terzo grabbed him by the chin. “Don’t lie to Papa.”

“I was walking.”

“Go on.”

“Your brother, he… w-well, I ran into him, and picked up his texts. I had caused them to spill you see, heh. He started to… eh…”

_“What?”_

“He seemed to take a liking to me,” Copia managed out with a grimace. Terzo’s eyes darkened further into a terrifying rage.

“I bring you to the Church to serve our Dark Lord, and this is how you repay me? You spread yourself around our clergy for everyone to fuck as they please.”

“N-No! Papa, we—” 

“Is that what you want to be, Cardinal?” Terzo growled in his face. “The congregation’s little slut?” Copia swallowed, and the Papa’s eyes darted to Swiss. “Then that is what you will be. Ghoul?” He tilted his head, and Copia felt his arms being pulled behind his back as Swiss lead him to the plush bed. He was tossed on the bed, and Copia’s heartbeat increased. _He was about to be defiled by a demon._ His cock twitched against his leg at the thought. _What was Papa going to do?_

“Turn him over onto his stomach,” Terzo commanded.

Swiss handled him roughly, flipping him over. Copia grunted at the sudden force. “Is this necessary?”

“You would do well to silence yourself,” Terzo spat. His disposition reminded Copia he was in fact, in the presence of a powerful man who could have him dragged away and killed if he so pleased—or do it himself. Scared silent, Copia heeded his command. Swiss pressed a silently reassuring kiss to the back of his neck, and dragged his tongue down to mid back. The Cardinal’s body shuddered.

“You want to get used by a demon,” Papa nodded. He took Copia’s chin in hand, jerking it up once again. “You can’t hide this from me. I saw the look in your eye when I spoke of it in the confessional. It is a good thing you returned with me… you would have been plagued with the curiosity of what a demon’s cock felt like inside you.” Terzo pressed a kiss to Copia’s forehead. “Now you may feel it for real.” He flicked his wrist. “Prepare the clergy’s whore, ghoul.”

“It’s my lucky day, huh sugar?” Swiss whispered in Copia’s ear.

“Please, Papa,” Copia moaned, trying to think of something to say. Really, he had nothing to protest. Swiss slathered his fingers in spit, and reached down Copia’s lower back, stroking down the cleft of Copia’s ass to his clenching hole.

“Y-you will need more than that,” Copia protested.

“His saliva does not dry,” Terzo told him languidly, inspecting his nails at the foot of the bed where Copia was facing. “It is very pleasurable. I should know. I like to get fucked by my other, favourite ghoul.”

“Why didn’t you bring him?” Copia gasped, feeling Swiss probe his entrance with two fingers.

“He is a little bit, eh… rough.” Terzo flashed a winning smile. “Though the same can be said for this one if you get his fire going.” Copia moaned as the fingers finally breached him, reaching inside and giving him the same sort of satisfaction he craved since the confessional booth. He needed a cock inside of him, bad. Copia ground down into the mattress as Swiss fingered him to full hardness, grazing his prostate masterfully each time. His fingers were long, and reached depths no other human beings have.

“Please take me,” Copia whined, rolling his hard cock down. Terzo lifted his chin, stepping forward to part Copia’s lips, placing his thumb on Copia’s tongue. Lips closed around the finger, sucking slowly with intent. Terzo’s own cock was straining in his pants, hard from watching his Cardinal get fingered by their ghoulish companion.

“I think it is time you learned to put your pretty mouth to good use. You wanted to be the clergy’s slut? We will use you like one.” Copia reached forward to undo Papa’s buckle, and the man standing didn’t stop him. He appreciated, even expected, the service. He watched as Copia fumbled with it and gave a cry of relief when he got the pants open. Papa reached into his waistband, batting the Cardinal’s needy hands away. He groaned when his hand wrapped around his stiff cock, and he jerked himself through his open pants a couple of times. Behind him, Swiss was teasing Copia’s hole, fingering him nicely then easing off.

“You have free reign, ghoul,” Papa growled. “Show him how much of a whore he can truly be.”

Swiss rolled his own hips against Copia’s ass, rubbing his thighs in a motion that made Copia’s eyesight blur. With a little spank to the Cardinal’s ass, the ghoul undid his own loose pants, and let them drop. The sheer weight of the cock Copia felt teasing his entrance had him gasping.

“I cannot take that…” he whimpered.

“Come, Cardinale,” Papa teased. “That is not a winner’s attitude. If you wish to fulfill your darkest desires, some sacrifices must be made.” Papa began to stroke himself again as Swiss finally sank into Copia the first couple of inches. Copia bunched his fists in the sheets, eyes rolling back.

_“Ave Maria, fammi ricevere questo…”_

“There you go, praying to your false God again,” Terzo growled. “You think he was the one who made this?” He stroked his cock, bringing it closer to Copia’s lips. Copia worried his bottom lip, trying to refrain from licking the cock dangled so tauntingly in front of him. “You want to taste,” Papa laughed, circling his hips forward. “So many do. But yours is the mouth I want to fuck.” Copia whined from the ghoul’s first thrust, only encouraging Papa in his tease. “Look at you. A former Catholic getting fucked by a reject of God and the teacher of such things.” He took some of his precum, smearing it along Copia’s lips. “You always wanted this, did you not? You sat in your chapel and held your crucifix close to your chest. You listened to them preach against temptation you knew you had already succumbed to, listened to them warn against the evil beasts of Hell.” Terzo’s smile was illuminated only by the flicker of a candle’s flame, an eerie sight. “You wanted this evil inside you as it is now, you little slut. You lusted for it then, as do you now.”

“Yes,” Copia nodded. He could say it, he could admit it. He was lustful, he was sinful.

“Mm. So reach out. At last Cardinale, take the apple from the Garden of Eden. Let the serpent inside you, for he can bring you the pleasure you’ve never seen before.” Papa’s head tilted back as his thumb dragged over the head of his cock, and Copia nearly felt his heart stop as how beautiful the Papa looked rocking onto his toes, fucking his fist slowly. “Take a bite of the apple, and let the juices run down your lips.”

Copia couldn’t deny himself any longer. He reached forward as Swiss continued to pound his ass, to take Papa’s cock and slide it into his mouth. Terzo gladly stepped forward to accommodate the new enthusiasm, and held Copia by the back of the head. As Swiss rocked his hips in perfect rhythm, Copia’s tongue seemed to forget Terzo’s throbbing cock for a moment. Papa took over, starting to fuck Copia’s mouth.

Copia choked at the intrusion, the large appendage fucking in and out between his lips as the demonic creature of the pits below fucked him from behind. He could barely breathe, and his eyes filled with tears as Terzo used his mouth, holding his head steady to fuck his mouth as he needed. Copia’s head spun at the thought of being defiled by these two blasphemous beings, dark souls that had guided him to a new light, and all of his forbidden thoughts he had ever had cultivated into one mind blowing orgasm.

Swiss didn’t let up behind him, and Papa only fucked his mouth harder when he realized the Cardinal was cumming. Copia felt the Papa still seconds later, holding Copia’s nose to the smattering of hair at the base as he spent down his throat. Copia tried to swallow all the cum, missing a few drop running down his chin but eagerly lapping up all he could take of the warm seed. Copia relaxed from his arched position onto his stomach, hazy from the orgasm and shock of what he had just done. 

Gaining sensation in his backside once again, he felt what could only be the ghoul’s seed dripping out of him and down his thigh. He felt used, offered up to some Darker Power for the lustful ritual he had engaged in—and he loved it. Terzo sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing hard. He leaned back to flop on the bed as the ghoul curled up near Copia’s legs, tail coming to wrap around the Cardinal’s ankles affectionately. Papa pressed a kiss to Copia’s damp temple, and placed his arms behind his head.

“Welcome to my Church, Cardinale. At this rate, you will be our next Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this "origin story" of Copia joining the Church! You can find me @kissthegoghuleh on tumblr xx


End file.
